PHANTOMS MADNESS1
by DATamericanLUV
Summary: what happens when you suddenly get a letter to the "ghosts academy of the ghost zone" and turns out your teachers are your lovers! find out more
1. Chapter 1

PHANTOM MADNESS- acceptance

"Danny can you come downstairs for a minute?"maddie called from downstairs I closed my laptop and walked downstairs pinning my bangs back with a pin "yeah what's up mom?" i said not glancing at her to busy pinning my hair "can you help me with vlads bags please?" mom said and I paled and stared at her to see a grinning vlad behind her I frowned and she nervously looked between me and vlad "no" i said calmly and went to the kitchen "sigh dannys not feeling well..."maddie said to vlad but it was a lie and she knew it "sick? oh how sad" vlad said trying to get my mom to like him a little I growled to myself and grabbed a soda can and went upstairs to my room and I sat down again "hate that damn guy so much..."I said to myself unaware that my bedroom door was wide open and jazz had been walking by "danny I think everyone does" she said rolling her eyes before walking off to were ever she was heading I pouted a little and started to go through my laptop for the hell of it "ah Daniel I just remembered something was mailed to my house for you... strangely" vlad said and handed me a flat packaged that looked kind of thick "what is it?" I asked staring at him coldly he shrugged and ruffled my hair "you have to open it to find out little badger in the mean time your mother said dinner will be ready in a hour" vlad said closing the door after him "this probably has some weird ghost shit in here..."I muttered before digging through my desk and found a small pocket blade and I open the package to find out it wasn't ghost stuff at all it was a stack of papers and a very soft looking blanket I frowned and pulled everything out I noticed the pale grey later on top of the blanket

{letter}  
MASTER PHANTOM we are happily telling you that you've been accepted into the ghosts academy of the ghost zone the most successful and expensive school in all of the ghost zones years

with you in this package today is a white cloak which you will wear everyday to the academy and papers informing you on class and such we hope to see you here by Saturday good day

MASTER GILMGREY principal and dorm master {end}

I frowned and tilted my head rereading the letter a couple of times before going through the other papers "ghost academy of the ghost zone sanctuary for the living spirits" i muttered reading off of one of the papers I pulled the blanket looking cloak out and put it on it had a hoody and a golden strap around the neck part and silvery designs on the bottom of it I tilted my head a little before taking a small note off of it {note}  
white- extreme levels red-pre extreme levels pink- weak levels green- extreme weak levels cloacks must be worn at all times, fast to identify through the jewel that is on the clasp (thingy 0-0) {end}  
"wait mine is white... I have extreme levels?" i asked myself before sighing and putting everything into the package bag and leaving it on top of my bed ill check on it again later...


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I flew through the ghost zone remembering what I had just done and the things that will forever now haunt my memories

flashback

"Danny what are you doing?" jazz asked coming down the stairs holding her school bag and fixing her hair a little I turned to her sadly holding a knife to my neck "im going away for awhile "I said calmly she shrieked as I ' slit my neck open ' and blood and ectoplasm splat onto the floor all I herd was her screams and the sound of my parents rushing into the kitchen but before they can see me my body vanished turning invisible before I flew down to the ghost portal and grabbed my bag and flew in

end

"I wish I didn't have to scare her so badly..." I muttered glancing at a map I had that led me to the ghost academy to see just how crowded it was I felt my stomach twist seeing how huge most of these ghost were but I also noticed another weird thing... im the only one wearing a white cloak while everyone else wore pink and green cloaks I frowned "so their levels are weak?"i said to myself before landing on solid ground and looking around curiously before I took the letter out of my pocket and reread it " each student has their own teacher?" I glanced around remembering how crowded the academy was and how I was the only one wearing a white cloak and that earned me a lot of glares "Daniel? "I herd and I turned around to see clockwork I grinned and hugged him "Clockwork! "I said he chuckled "Daniel its good to see you too "he said but then I felt a heavy hand pat my shoulder "Sure has been awhile Danny!" I gasped "FROSTBITE!"i squealed and jumped into his arms while listening to him laugh "you've grown a lot since I last saw you!" he said smiling I smiled "well I am a teen after all we do go through puberty "I said and he nodded chuckling more "but wait... why are you both here?" I asked confused clockwork grinned "well we are you teachers Daniel" he said waving his staff around a little I gasped and turned to them utterly shocked and somewhat extremely happy "your lying!" i said already jumping with excitement frostbite shook his head "not at all young Danny we mean every word" he said i squealed to myself and hugged them both happily "man this is going to be fun!" i said and clockwork chuckled little before i herd someone snort behind me "you Danny phantom?" someone sneered i turned to see a kid with fiery red hair that spiked up like horns and he was also wearing a white cloak "i am... who are you?" i asked and he grinned showing rows of sharp teeth "the names diablo~ im half demon half ghost loser!" he laughed evilly his eyes flashing red i frowned and looked him over he smirked smugly "like what you see?"he purred i choked on a laugh "man your funny!"i turned around and began to grin at frostbite and clockwork who glanced at diablo disapprovingly " ah Daniel?" i stiffened and glanced over my shoulder and i saw a terrifying vlad standing there looking like he was about to attack me " v vlad...?"i said and he snarled "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"he snarled his eyes a deadly red "o oh... heh you herd?-" he took a step forward and i paled "your parents are going fucking crazy about you Daniel!" he hissed "oh... right" 


End file.
